Accidentally In Love
by Medusa Forever A Stone
Summary: Edward and Jacob have known each other through a mutual intense loathing for a while. What happens one day when this loathing turns to loving? Jakeward. M for swears and boy on boy action!
1. The Begining of the ENd

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! **This is a non-profit fan-made story i made for my darling sister, isn't my real sister,she is adopted,but i Love her all the i was young my mom was unable to have children after she had me a while was sad,so my dad was sad,so I was sad as a not", my dad said, "we can adopt" so we did. We adopted Sarah, but funny thing!She is 2yr older then me,so she is my older sister. I love you Sarah and I hope u like the story I wrote for yu.

**DISCLAIMER: **idk what this actually is lol but i c it in like every story so um "i donot own Twilight" obviously LOL my name isn't stefani meyer !and i'm not a Mormen!lol

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Carlisle" said Edward one hot summer day. "I have to tell you something"<p>

Carlisle looked up. He had been reading a book. The book was called "Twilight". It was a love story about a girl and a boy. "What is it son" he said, to Edward.

Edward sat down on a chair. His cheeks had turned bright red - from embarasment, or something else? "It's sort of personal" he admitted. "Don't laugh ok?"

"I would never!" promised Carlisle looking at Edward offensively, with a pinch of hurt swimming in his vermillion depths.

"Ok" Edward took a deep , calming breath. "I - I think I might not love Bella!"

Carlito sat back in apparent shock. "My God Edward" he stated solemnity, "This is serious. The Voltury are on our backs and if you don't turn her-"

"they will kill her I know" Edward sighed sadly. "I don't know what to do Carlisle, My heart belongs to someone else"

"Who"

"Don't laugh ok"

"Ok" promised Carlisle.

"J-Jacob B-B-Black" stammered Edward, looking at his lap painfully. He was afraid to look at Carlisle because he was afraid of the expression on Carlisle's face.

"Oh my" breathed Carlisle breathlessly. "I never knew you were-"

"Gay yeah nor did I" confessed Edward. "But he imprinted on me and ever since then I can't stop thinking about him!" confessed Edward.

"This is a predicament" stated Carlisle solemnity. "I don't know how to get around this. I am stumped"

"What!" cried Edward. "You? Stumped? What should I do"

"First things first I think you should tell Bella"

"How"

"It's easy just go to her and tell her you love her but you can't be with her"

"What if she doesn't believe me"

"She will believe in you Edward because the love she holds for you is **true**"

"Ok" Edward stood up and dusted off his shoulders. "By the way Carlisele I really appreciate this chat I hope to continue it later today wehn I come back frrom Bella's house"

"I'll be here waiting for you Edward"

"Thank you ... Father"

Carlisle smiled to himself as Edward left the room. He really expressly wished the best for his ... Son

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks , hope u enjoyed the first chappie.! 2nd chappie coming out soon!<strong>

**-Jo**

* * *

><p><em>how do i get rid of these lines?<em>


	2. Trubble Brews

**Thanx for all of da faves and story alerts! ONce more,this chapter and story are dedicated to my adoptid sister,Sarah.I love you morw and more eachday.**

**ENJoy the chappie! XD!**

* * *

><p>"Bella"<p>

Bella looked up from her book. It was intitled "Twilight". She saw Edward in the window. "Edward" she cried leapting from her bed. She through her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad your here"

Edward gingerly entered the bedroom "Bella I havbe bad news" he stated.

"What" she asked.

Edward sighed and stared out the window painfully "Bella" he began "sOmething has happened. I have to move away again"

"Edward no why" Bella began to cry. "I-I-I-I l-l-lo-o-ve y-y-y-o-ou-u!"

Edward looked away. Bella looked too sad to look at. He felt his own eyes moisturize. "Bella please dont make a scene" he begged her quietly. "I love you also but I cant be with you or else"

"Else what" she aseked not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Or else you will be hurt!" Edward collapsed and began to cry earnestly "I cant live with myself if you are hurt" He hid an evil smirk: yeah right!

"Oh Edwardo" Bella sat next to him and rapped her arms around his shoulders. "Your so sweet, I could never be mad at you" She buried her face in his shoulder and clandistinely wiped her nose on his shoulder. "I understand but promise me something"

"Ok"

"You'll never love again" She stared deep into his eyes "Promise me Edward"

"I-I can't do that" he said shamely.

"What!" yelped Bella. She stood up fastly. "What do you mean to say Edward"

Edward began to cry some more. "Bella I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry bu-u-u-ut I'm not strait"

"Obviously Edward you are hunched over!" giggled Bella.

**Wow she is so dumb **thought Edward (AUTHOR'S NOTE: thoughts r in bold plz enjoy!) Outwardly he said to her, "No Bellas I mean I am queer ok I'm homosexual"

Bella gasped. Her hand flew to her cross on her chest. "Oh no Edward tell me your lying" She begged him. "This can't be happening"

"What is so wrong with it?" asked Edward indiginantly.

"It's against the Bibal" claimed Bella folding her arms "Edward I can cure you, John Smith said that it is wrong for two men to lay together We can fix this"

"Two men huh he never said anything about a vampire and a WEREWOLF BELLA NOW DID HE" shouted Edward. His words bounced around the room and shocked Bella.

"Please dont raise you're voice" she begged him tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I have to go Bella" whispered Edward closing his eyes tightly in pain. "Goodbye...forever"

Edward disapeared into the night.

Little did Edward know Bella said to herself "Edward Cullen you WILL PAY FOR THIS"

* * *

><p><strong>hopwe u enjoyed this chappie,chappie 3 coming out soon! HOld ur horses,lmfao!<strong>

**-LOveYou**

* * *

><p><em>plz how do i etget rid of these lines<em>


	3. THe Plan Is Reavealed

**Thankyou for the reviews and the faves and the alerts! I'm so glad people r enjoying my storey.**

**BAD NEWS, my dog,Cheetah,suffered a illness this week and is not doing so keep him in ur thoughts bc i Love that dog.!**

**enjoy the cappie tho! :D**

* * *

><p>As he promised Carlislm was awaiting Edward's return when Edward returned.<p>

"How did it go" asked Carlito.

"Ok" said Edward. "I think I may have hurt her feelings"

"Onto phase two" proceeded Carlisle producing a manilla envelope containing Phase TWo. "Phase two includes the Process Seduction Production"

**Wow sounds solemnity **thought Edward. Outwardly he said "Ok what do I need to do, I trust you Father"

Carlisle smiled secretedly to himself **I love how he calls me Father **he thought **It makes me feel necessary **Outwardly he said, "You have to go to...The Reservation"

"Oh my God" gasped Edward. "How will Iget there Vampires aren't allowed there Father"

Carlisle smiled again once more. "Do not fret...Son...the shape shifters are on our side now because Jacob" Edward blushed "imprinted on you" Edward's blush deepened noticeably, Carlisle grinned "Awww your blushing"

"Am not" denied Edward

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"NO IM NOT" Edward felt tears build up in his eyes he was so tired of people treating him like a child.

"Ok ok I'm sorry your not blushing" Carlisle tossed the manilla envelope at Edward. Edward's reflexes didn't kick in until too late and the envelope falled to the floor. "Carlisle what is this" demanded Edward.

"I told you it's -"

"WHAT" Edward gasped. There were half-naked pictures of Jacob in them "Carlisle how did you abtain these"

Carlito didnt want to reveal that yet, not when Edward so happy. "It doesnt matter Son it just mattrs that you follow the Plan"

"Ok I trust you Father"

Carlisle smiled to himself scretively. "Ok so first things first..."


	4. Interludew

_BEGINNING OF INTERLUDE! (IT'S IMPORTANT!)_

"This isnt right"

"I know"

"We shouldnt do this"

"Shh"

"Really we shouldnt do this, what if we get caught"

"Be quiet my Love, no one will suspect us"

"Ok if you say so"

"I know so"

"Your so conviction, it's so endearing"

"They don't call me DR Love for nothing *GRIN*"

"Aww your too cute come here"

"Ok"

*kiss kiss kiss*

"Awww OHHHHhhhh s-s-s-stop I here someone coming"

"Ohhh ahhh I can't ohhh"

"STOP!"

"Ok sorry"

"Ok he is gone we can proceed now"

"Lets go upstairs ok"

"Ok"

_END OF INTERLUDE!_


End file.
